myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
ABC VWXYZ Deck
The solo Union monsters, while not strong on their own, can fuse together into very powerful monsters. And with the new ABC support the decks true strength is here! And if your one of those people that like to use an entire archetype like me, this deck has the VW as well! And when used properly, this deck can put up quite a fight against the current meta too! Deck List Monster Cards: * 1x V-Tiger Jet * 1x X-Head Cannon * 3x A-Assault Core * 3x B-Buster Drake * 3x C-Crush Wyvern * 1x W-Wing Catapult * 2x Y-Dragon Head * 2x Z-Metal Tank * 1x Planet Pathfinder * 3x Dinomist Pteran * 3x Dinomist Stegosaur * 3x Dinomist Plesios * 3x Dinomist Ankylos * 1x Dinomist Spinos * 1x Dinomist Rex Spell Cards: * 1x Terraforming * 2x Magnet Reverse * 3x Union Hangar * 3x Dinomist Charge Extra Deck: * 2x A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon * 1x VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon * 3x ABC-Dragon Buster * 2x XYZ-Dragon Cannon * 1x VW-Tiger Catapult * 2x Gear Gigant X * 1x Number 39: Utopia * 1x Number S39: Utopia the Lightning * 1x Cyber Dragon Nova * 1x Cyber Dragon Infinity How to Play the Deck Use the effects of Dinomist Charge and Gear Gigant X to try and get your Pendulum Scale quickly - this will be your main method of summoning for your Fusions. Also, if you have a Pendulum Scale already, if you don't already have Union Hangar, you can use Gear Gigant X to search out Planet Pathfinder to then summon and tribute itself to search out Union Hangar. Focus on summoning ABC-Dragon Buster as fast as possible, because you can tribute in in your OPPONENTS end phase to summon the pieces and trigger Union Hangar in your opponents turn (normally attaching B-Buster Drake to A-Assault Core) and use them for summoning more Gear Gigant X, but make sure you can still summon ABC-Dragon Buster when you do. If you have any of the ABC pieces attached to a monster, if you use it for an Xyz summon it will go to the Graveyard and trigger its effect! When you have ABC-Dragon Buster on the field, exactly 1 Gear Gigant X with material, Union Hangar, a Pendulum Scale, with Magnet Reverse and any of the following: X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, V-Tiger Jet or W-Wing Catapult in your hand and tribute ABC-Dragon Buster in your opponents end phase, you can summon BOTH ultimate fusions the very next turn! (A lot easier than it looks). During your Opponents End Phase, tribute ABC-Dragon Buster and summon A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake, and C-Crush Wyvern, then equip A-Assault Core with B-Buster Drake from the deck with Union Hangar. When it is your turn, overlay A-Assault Core with the B-Buster Drake that is a monster for whatever you want (as long as you can detach A-Assault Core. Summoning Gear Gigant X is highly recommended, and mandatory if you only had 1 piece in your hand. If you had 2 or more pieces, it can provide more discard fodder for A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon. If the 2 pieces were W-Wing Catapult and Y-Dragon Head in your hand, you must summon Gear Gigant X, because B-Buster Drake cannot search a missing union monster. NEVER search Z-Metal Tank , as it is better in your deck than your hand.) Search out a missing Union with B-Buster Drake's Graveyard effect, then search the last piece with Gear Gigant X. You should control Gear Gigant X , whatever you Xyz summoned and C-Crush Wyvern on the field now. Pendulum Summon X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head, and equip Z-Metal Tank from the deck to Y-Dragon Head. Use C-Crush Wyvern's effect and equip it to either X-Head Cannon or Y-Dragon Head. Summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon, then activate C-Crush Wyvern's effect in the Graveyard to Special Summon W-Wing Catapult from your hand. Banish A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake and C-Crush Wyvern from your Graveyard to summon ABC-Dragon Buster, then banish XYZ-Dragon Cannon and ABC-Dragon Buster to summon A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon. Normal summon V-Tiger Jet and summon VW-Tiger Catapult. Activate Magnet Reverse to summon your banished XYZ-Dragon Cannon, then banish VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. You should now control A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, Gear Gigant X and whatever you Xyz summoned. (Even if you don't have Magnet Reverse, you can still just summon A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon and maybe VW-Tiger Catapult for HUGE damage!) Weaknesses While the Fusion monsters are formidable, the effect of Domain of the True Monarchs forces the deck into a complete lockdown, so use of cards like Twin Twisters or Mask of Restrict are highly recommended for the side deck. The effects of Dimensional Fissure and Macro Cosmos are also very threatening, as ABC pieces will be sent to the banished zone instead of the Graveyard, stopping their effects. Once again, side in Twin Twisters , Mystical Space Typhoon or Cosmic Cyclone for these threats. Another reason to side in backrow destruction is for Imperial Iron Wall , stopping you from summoning your Fusions at all. Lastly, albeit not commonly seen, if your opponent summons Jowgen the Spiritualist , dispach it ASAP. Category:Deck List Category:2016